


Rain rain go away.

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Harley, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Harley is sick of Kiteman and she makes sure everyone knows it before she storms out. As always Ivy follows after her.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/ Harley Quinn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harlivy fic! I hope you like it and it is completely based on the characters from the new Harley Quinn cartoon! Also yes I hate Kiteman, sue me, we deserve the Harlivy screentime that he is preventing.

"God you're so hot babe." Kiteman grinned and Ivy blushed a little causing Harley to clench her fists. He had been here all afternoon fawning over Ivy and practically drooling on her which made Harley really freaking mad.

Kiteman was everything Ivy hated in a guy: He was stupid and useless and he didn't have a functioning brain cell in his body. And he also only appreciated Ivy for her body, she could do so much better than him!

_He's just so fucking gross._

"Who? Kiteman?" King Shark questioned from the couch next to her.

"Aw shit I said that out loud." Harley facepalmed and she decided that she should probably leave and go and watch a movie in her room before she offended someone.

As she stood to go the red head called her name and Harley stopped, took a deep breath and turned around to answer her a false smile plastered to her face.

"Harls, you ok?" Ivy asked kindly and the question was filled with so much concern that Harley immediately felt bad for being mad at the couple.

She smiled genuinely at her best friend and nodded. "Yeah, all good." She said nonchlantly.

"You sure chica? I am getting baaaad vibes from you!" Kiteman interjected and Harley's blood began to boil. _She was so fucking tired of hearing this dickbag run his mouth! Why couldn't he just shut up for five seconds?_

"Chica I'll tell you what you need! You need a spa day where you can relax your little tootsies and get your mind off of destroying Gotham."

_Shut up._

"No wait...actually I reckon what you need is to bone!"

_Shut up._

"You probably haven't boned since you broke up with the J-Meister am I right or am I right?" 

Harley couldn't take it anymore. His stupid scratchy little voice telling her what she needed. How could Ivy stand him?

"Your silence tells me I'm right, so my advice to you is -" "Will you just SHUT UP?!" Harley screeched and silence filled the room.

She should have stopped there. She should have stormed off to her room and when Ivy inevitably followed her and asked what was wrong she should blame it on her period or a headache or something. She should have stopped there. Harleen was telling her to stop there. But since when did Harley listen to Dr Quinzel? 

"In fact instead of shutting up why don't you just piss off and go home to your dumb apartment with it's dumb number on it's dumb door an jack off to whatever creepy image of Ivy you have in your head instead of staying here and drooling over her like a fucking piece of meat and doing my head in! Jesus suffering fuck I don't know what she sees in you!" She yelled and Kiteman looked wounded but it was Ivy who reacted more. 

"Harley that's enough!" She said firmly, standing up to face her friend but Harley wasn't done.

"I mean holy shit you're dull! You're dumb and stupid and so fucking annoying and you look at her like she's just some sex toy to please you whenever you want! She could do so much better than you but for some reason she keeps you around!"

"Harley Quinn stop it!" Ivy yelled.

"I don't think you even care about her! You don't give a shit about her as long as she sleeps with you! Did you get her the first birthday gift she ever received because her dad was an abusive douchebag? No! That was me! Did you steal all the plants from Walmart for her because you knew they weren't being treated well and she would be so angry if they were left there? No! That was also me! Did you blow up a toxic chemical plant that had been dumping waste onto plants? NO you didn't because that was ME! If you genuinely gave a shit about Ivy then you would have at least tried to show it rather than just turning up when you want to fuck her." She screamed and by now her hands were balled into tights fists and she was practically snarling.

Kiteman still said nothing and it was Ivy who answered.

"Harleen Quinzel I hope you've enjoyed screaming at my boyfriend but I'm now telling you to get out." She hissed trying to contain her own anger. 

Harley picked up one of the mugs on the coffee table and hurled it at the wall, smashing it into a million tiny shards before she stormed out of the lair and into the streets of Gotham. 

\--------------------------

There was an awkward silence filling the room and everyone just kind of looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. It was King Shark who interrupted the silence.

"Is anyone else really confused? 

"That was so aggressive and completely unprovoked." Clayface stated and again everyone nodded. Silence resumed and they all stood there trying to process what had happened.

"So are we gonna go after her or something? King asked and Psycho laughed before shaking his head while Clayface just shrugged. Now looking at Kiteman and Ivy for a response, Kiteman finally spoke up.

"Nope. She can go and sulk in the rain and catch hypothermia for all I care." He said glumly and Ivy glared at him. 

"BUT WHAT IF SHE CATCHES IT AND THEN GIVES IT TO ALL OF US?" King Shark screeched in fear and Psycho facepalmed. "Hypothermia is not contagious dipshit."

"Oh ok then that's fine."

Ivy interjected "Listen guys I'm going to go and find Harley and try to talk to her ok?" but Psycho waved his arms at her before arguing back "But you're the one who asked her to leave and now you're going after her?!" 

"Yes because knowing Harley something else is going on and I'm going to try to find out what and fix it."

"You're too nice to her babe, Joker fucked that girl up and I don't think she'll ever be the same." Kiteman huffed.

"Well I'm not giving up on her like the rest of you, so I'm going after Harley ok?"

"Sure, you always go after Harley." Psycho muttered and Ivy glared at him. "Yeah because she's the only person I think is worth this shit." 

"Excuse me babe? Hot boyfriend right here?!" 

"You and I are going to talk later." Ivy said as she grabbed an umbrella and marched out of the door and into the streets of Gotham. It was raining really heavily and she knew that Harley had left so quickly that she wouldn't have taken an umbrella or coat.

\--------------------------

The rain streaming down her face helped mask her tears as the blonde cried, trudging through the streets with her arms wrapped around her in an attempt to keep herself warm. 

_Idiot, why did I think wearing a t-shirt and booty shorts would be ok in the rain? Just another thing I've fucked up today. Why am I such a screw up? Ivy probably hates me and I don't blame her...just as I was getting on my feet and things were going well I had to screw it up because I was jealous of some douche dating my best friend._

_No that's not right. I was not jealous. But it felt like jealousy. Why would I be jealous of Kiteman? It's not like I like Ivy...oh shit...I like Ivy...Oh shit shit shit! God that explains so much...fuck...what am I gonna do?_

"I don't know but maybe you could start by talking to me about what just happened?" 

The soft voice behind her made Harley jump out of her soaked skin as she turned to face the red headed angel before her. Harley had never really noticed all the little details about Ivy, her gorgeous long hair which looked so soft she just wanted to tangle her fingers in it, the green skin which was begging Harley to pepper it in kisses, the gorgeous emerald eyes that made her breath hitch when she stared into them for too long, the beautiful lips which concealed the smile that Harley loved to see so much. 

"Uhhh Harley?" Ivy said, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. 

"Oh um...hi Ive...listen I...I'm...I just wanna say...I'm so-" Harley was cut off as the red head wrapped her arms around the blonde, giving her a tight hug. Harley was too shocked to move and just stood there awkwardly until the taller woman let go of her. 

"What was that for? I've just been an asshole to your boyfriend and now you're hugging me? Where is my best friend and what have you done with her?" She joked and Ivy chuckled before opening up the umbrella she had and holding it over the blonde. Harley grinned at her and took it gratefully as the other girl took off her jacket and put it around the shorter girl's shoulders. 

"But Ive you'll get cold!" She protested.

"Harls just shut up and take my jacket. You're t-shirt is soaked through."

"Yes ma'am...but seriously, why are you here?"

"Because like I said all those months ago, I love you in a very hard to articulate way."

Harley didn't say anything, she knew, she just **knew** that her mouth would betray her and say something dumb if she tried to answer.

Ivy's smiled dropped a little, Harley hadn't said anything and that hurt...so she focused on what had happened at the lair. 

"Why did you say all that Harls? I've never seen you that angry...what happened?" She asked gently as she walked side by side with the girl, sharing the umbrella with her, the soft pitter patter of the rain being the only noise they could hear other than their footsteps. Harley knew why she'd said it. Harley also knew that she couldn't tell Ivy. God she wished she'd listened to Harleen, that fucking woman was always right. 

"I don't know...I guess I just had so many pent up feelings that I had to let them out." 

"Harleen Frances Quinzel don't lie to me, I've known you long enough to know that **_you know exactly_** why you said all that." Scolded Ivy and the blonde sighed. "Ivy I can't tell you." She said quietly and the green woman stopped walking so she could face Harley. 

"You can trust me, whatever it is I promise you can trust me."

"No you don't understand! I can't tell you because you're going to go back to Kiteman after all this no matter what I say!"

"That's not true, I know he's been treating me like a glorified booty call for the past month which is why I intended on breaking up with him tonight but before I could you decided to let rip at him."

"Then why did you blush when he said 'God babe you're so hot.' ?" She said mimicking his voice. 

Ivy didn't say anything for a while but she looked at the blonde's bright blue eyes and decided that this was the moment. 

"Because I...I was...I was imagining it was you..."

The smile vanished from the shorter girl's face and Ivy knew she'd blown it. 

"This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same. I realised when I was first dating Kiteman that I only liked him because he distracted me from you and I know that's wrong and like super fucked up but I didn't know any other way I could stop thinking about you-mmph!" She was cut off by two hands pulling her face down to meet soft lips. As the umbrella clattered to the ground the two girls got drenched in rain the only thing they could think about what each other. 

With Harley's hands on her face, Ivy's hands on the blonde's waist and their lips connected in a soft yet passionate kiss they conveyed all the feelings that had been harboured and suppressed over the past few months. Harley's lips were soft and smooth not dry and chapped like Kiteman's. Her skin was soft against her own, no prickly stubble causing her discomfort. and as she ran her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip she could taste the cherry chapstick on her mouth, it was sweet and Ivy loved it, not like the usual taste of bourbon or whisky she tasted on her boyfriend's lips. 

As they parted for air both girls were left blushing and soaked from head to toe. 

"So much for the umbrella." Ivy said with a laugh and Harley laughed with her. 

"I've wanted to do that for so fucking long Ive!"

"Wait seriously? Is that why you went off on Kiteman?"

Harley looked away embarrassed as she nodded and Ivy laughed again. "We are both hopeless." She chuckled and Harley grinned.

"So does this mean we're good?" 

"I hope it means we're more than good? If you want to, you don't have to I get it if it's too fast or too much or whatever." 

"I just kissed you...I definitely don't want to be just friends anymore Ive, so yeah we're more than good." 

Ivy grinned and leant in to kiss Harley who gladly accepted and planted her lip on the taller womans. They only pulled apart as a clap of thunder came from the sky causing them both to jump and then abruptly burst into a fit of laughter. 

"We should probably get back." 

"Yeah you're right." Harley said as she picked up the umbrella off the floor and offered her arm to the red head who happily linked her own arm through the blonde's.

"So what are we going to tell everyone and what are you going to tell Kiteman?" Harley asked and Ivy shrugged. 

"I have no clue but that's a problem for future me. Current me just wants to walk with the girl she loves in the rain."

"I think that can be arranged Dr Isley." Harley said with a grin.

"Why thank you Dr Quinzel. Now, shall we?" Ivy said as she gestured to the way they'd come. 

"We shall." 


	2. He's running ring-a-ring-a-roses around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy are back at the lair, there's a lot of explaining to do...but actually...maybe Ivy isn't the bad guy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't even consider a second chapter but one of you guys wanted to see more so I was like -'Hey why the fuck not?!'- so here we are!   
> I hope you like it!

"You ok?" 

Harley and Ivy had been stood outside the door of their lair for about ten minutes now and Ivy didn't look like she was going to make any sort of move to enter anytime soon. They were both soaked to the skin but Harley felt a little warmer than the redhead because she still had the taller woman's jacket on. If Ivy wasn't so busy staring at the door then she would have noticed how extra attractive Harley looked in her jacket, it was slightly too big for her so it left only her fingers poking out of the ends of the sleeves and the way Harley had pulled the collar up so she could smell the redhead's scent was just so adorable. Well...it would have been if Ivy had seen it but her eyes were still glued to the door. 

"Oh yeah I'm good. Just...gearing up to go in." The taller woman answered quietly. Harley understood her hesitation but at the same time the sooner they went in then the sooner her and Ivy could be together. She knew that was a selfish thought so she pushed it out of her head and focused on supporting the green woman next to her.

"It's ok to be nervous Ive, just remember that whatever happens I'm here for you." The blonde said and she squeezed her hand comfortingly which caused the other woman to finally tear her eyes from the door before her and look directly into Harley's bright blue orbs. They were so full of love and kindness and genuine compassion, unlike the lust that was the only thing present in Kiteman's eyes. 

Ivy pulled her hand out of Harley's and put it on her cheek instead, using it to pull her into a deep kiss. She pressed her lips to the blonde's and her heart fluttered, a feeling which was foreign when she kissed her current boyfriend. When the other woman put her hands on the redheads hips her skin tingled through her wet shirt, igniting a fire in her belly, she wanted to feel Harley's hands on her skin, not through her shirt. As if the blonde had read her mind she slid one hand under Ivy's _tree hugger_ t-shirt and the redheads stomach flipped. Her fingers caressed the green woman's waist, sending shivers down the taller woman's spine and a single moan escaped her lips. Harley pulled away slightly and giggled as Ivy blushed, looking at the floor with embarrassment. 

"I didn't know you made noises like that Dr Isley." Harley said with a grin and Ivy poked her in the ribs. "Shut up." she replied with a smile adorning her face. She looked back at the door again and grabbed the handle, turning back to Harley, holding her hand out for the girl to take. Once the blonde had intertwined their fingers the redhead took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

Once they had both stepped into the lair they both wished they could step straight back out. King shark and Kiteman were stood on the table screaming whilst Psycho was running around with a hammer, trying to squish...a big brown spider? that had two eyes? and was quoting Shakespeare? Oh...Clayface, right. 

"In sooth I know not why I am so sad!" Shouted the Clayface and Psycho smashed the hammer down, just inches from hitting one of the clay-spider's legs. 

"Why do we live with these guys again?" Harley asked and Ivy shrugged before facepalming as King Shark shoved Kiteman off of the table in terror. 

"hey guys!" Harley called to the crew but she couldn't be heard over their screeches. 

"Guys!"

"HEY GUYS!"

"LISTEN UP ASSHOLES!" She screamed and suddenly everyone came to a stop, looking over at the two girls. 

"Oh, you're back." Said Psycho as he dropped the hammer and King Shark and Kiteman got off of the table. 

"Welcome home my dearest friends!" Called Clayface as he turned back into his usual self. 

Harley sighed but smiled at them anyway, they may be assholes but they were her assholes. Wait...that did not sound right...

Ivy cleared her throat nervously as everyone stared at them waiting to hear whatever they had to say. Harley could see how tense Ivy was and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

So with Harley by her side she spoke. "Hey guys, so um...actually this is probably not the best conversation to have here...so uh, Kiteman or Chuck or whatever, do you want to have this talk somewhere else? I mean like away from everyone."

"Nope-a-rooney girl, whatevs you need to say you can say right here." He said pointing finger guns at her. 

"Are you sure because like...yknow..."

"Yep, let 'em hear it babe." 

"Ok, so uh well, the thing is...I'm breaking up with you." She said cautiously and Kiteman's face fell a little as he answered. "Wait so lemme just figure this out...you're not about to tell everyone you're pregnant?"

Harley spun to look at the redhead, her eyes wide in shock and looking slightly betrayed. "You're WHAT?!" Ivy put her hands on Harley's shoulders. "Harls! I am not pregnant!" 

"Congratulations Ivy!" Boomed Clayface, slapping her on the shoulder. 

"Did you not hear what she said dumbass? She's NOT pregnant." Psycho explained, facepalming at the stupidity of his co-worker. 

"Wait why are you breaking up with me, just so we're clear?" 

Ivy let go of the blonde's shoulders and walked over to Chuck. 

"I'm sorry but you've treated me like a glorified booty call for the past few months and I don't appreciate being handled like a piece of meat."

"You tell him Ivy" Interjected King Shark. The redhead glared at him to stop talking and continued. "And I realised that the only reason I was with you was to get over my feelings for someone else."

"Oooooh Plot twist! I LOVE it!" Exclaimed Clayface. 

"And the afore mentioned person has feelings towards me and I never got over her so we're now kind of a thing but we haven't gone over the details." 

"WAIT! **her**?" Kiteman said with a confused look on his face. "As in she's a girl?" 

"Yes, the pronouns 'she' and 'her' tend to be assigned to someone of female identity." 

Kiteman looked stunned but at the same time relieved and smiled at the redhead before hugging her. Ivy was completely unsure of what to do so she just stood there awkwardly until he let go. 

"um...what was that for?"

"I've been seeing someone else for the last few months and **he** is really great and I think I love him but I didn't know how to end us."

There was silence. No one spoke nor moved. No one had been shocked when Ivy had admitted she was seeing a girl, especially not when Harley blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears afterwards. But Kiteman was seeing someone else? And that someone else was a dude? Now that was a surprise but not an unwelcome one. 

"Oh...well I'm happy for you Chuck!"

"I'm happy for you too Ivy, oh and you Harley! You two are gonna be great." 

\-----------------------------

Ivy and Kiteman had chatted for a bit in private just to go over some things and talk about their new relationships so Harley had gone to get changed out of her soaked clothing and into some nice and warm pyjamas. She was wearing some grey sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt and had decided to steal one of Ivy's sweatshirt. It was black with 'save the planet' written on it in big green block letters and it smelt of cinnamon and roses just like the redhead and Harley couldn't get enough of it. 

When Ivy entered her room she was not yet out of her wet clothes and saw the back of the blonde who was sat crossed-legged on the bed, scrolling through her phone. She walked as quietly as she could until she was right behind the blonde and then as quickly as she could she slid her wet and cold arms under the shorter girls shirt. Harley squealed and jumped of the bed whilst Ivy laughed so hard she could hardly speak.

"Asshole!" Harley said with a scowl on her face, her torso now cold underneath the sweatshirt. 

Once Ivy had regained her breath she smiled at the blonde who blushed and smiled back. Ivy had another idea and smirked at Harley who now looked slightly worried as she could see the cogs turning in the redhead's mind. 

"Ive, whatever you're thinking, don't do..." Harley was completely cut from her thoughts as the green woman reached for the hemline of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing her chest and toned stomach. She was wearing a black bra and the blonde couldn't tear her eyes off of it.

"Sorry Harls what were you saying?" Ivy called smugly as she tossed the shirt to the floor and then reached for the button on her trousers. She undid it quickly and in one swift motion pulled her trousers down and off of her long, glorious, toned, sexy, stunning legs which went on for miles and miles and- _Harley get a grip!_

"I hate you." She muttered and pouted as Ivy pulled on some sweatpants, similar to her own, covering those enchanting legs. 

"What was that?" Ivy asked as she pulled on a t-shirt. Harley grumbled as she lost sight of the girl's chest and the redhead walked over to her, a small smile adorning her face as she put her hands on Harley's hips. Harley then looked up to stare her right in the face and despite having just seen her entire body the blonde couldn't help but think that this was the most attractive part of the woman. That smile did things to her insides that she had never felt before.

"Ive can I kiss you?" She asked gently, her eyes never leaving the redheads. The other woman nodded, now entranced with the shorter woman in front of her. So Harley placed her hands on Ivy's cheeks and pressed their lips together in a soft yet passionate kiss. This kiss was raw, full of emotion and love and feeling which made Harley's heart flutter even more. and yeah sure Harley was kinda horny right now, Ivy's little show having flicked some kind of sexual switch in the girl's body but she content to just kiss her. She was perfectly happy with their lips connected, hands caressing and holding each other close. 

If you asked Harley when she realised she loved Ivy she couldn't tell you. It felt like she had loved her for her whole life. If you asked Ivy, the answer would be the same. 

If you'd asked them after their first date they still wouldn't have been able to tell you. Nor after their first time having sex. Nor after the vows had been said at the wedding alter.

In truth, it didn't really matter to them. All that mattered was that they were there for each other and that they would always smash things the other needed smashing.

That was love to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a little sappy but what can I say? I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic.   
> I also kind hate but kinda love this and I can't make up my mind XD  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always please leave comments, kudos and feedback! All are appreciated!   
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments, kudos and feedback!  
> Until Next time!


End file.
